Miraculous Mean Girls Trailer
by KirigiriJxngJing
Summary: Basically the Mean Girls trailer Miraculous style.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is the first in my many Mean Girls trailer parodies. I'm not sure I will actually do the stories. It all depends on which ones I think have potential.**

**We're starting my Mean Girls trailer parodies off with...Miraculous Ladybug! Enjoy!**

**_Paramount Presents..._**

_We start in a school scene._

**Principal Damocles: **We have a new student with us. She just moved here from Canada.

**Miss Bustier: **Welcome!

_She points at _**_Juleka._**

**Juleka: **I'm from New Zealand.

**Miss Bustier: **Great...

_Shows pictures of **Marinette Dupain-Cheng** with her parents in Canada._

**Marinette (voiceover): **I'm 16, and until today, I was homeschooled. Then it was goodbye Canada, and hello high school.

_Shows **Marinette** sitting with **Alya Cesaire **and **Nino Lahiffe**._

**Marinette: **Hi I'm **_Marinette._**

**Alya: **I'm **_Alya _**and this is **_Nino_**.

_Shows **Nino** pushing people out of the way._

**Nino: **New meat coming through!

_**Alya **gives **Marinette **a map._

**Alya: **This map shows the school's central nervous system.

_They arrive in the cafeteria._

**Alya: **The cafeteria. You've got your cool asians (points at **_Max Kante_**), burnouts (points at **_Juleka Couffaine_**), jocks (points at **_Le Chién Kim and Ivan Bruel_**), the greatest people you will ever meet (gestures to her and **_Nino_**) and the worst.

_Shows **Lila Rossi **interrogating **Marinette**._

**Lila: **So you've never (exaggerates on never) been to a real school before?

**Marinette: **No.

**Lila: **Shut up. Shut up.

**Marinette: **I didn't say anything.

**Alya: **(bitterly) The Plastics.

**Marinette: **Who are The Plastics?

**Nino: **They're teen royalty, dudette.

_He points at **Sabrina Raincomprix**_.

**Alya: **That's _**Sabrina Raincomprix**._ She is one of the dumbest girls you will ever meet.

_Shows **Sabrina** talking to **Marinette**._

**Sabrina: **I'm kind of psychic. It's like I have ESPN or something.

_**Nino **points at **Chloé Bourgeois**._

**Alya: ****_Chloé Bourgeois_**.

_Shows **Alix Kubdel **facing the camera._

**Alix: **She has two Fendi purses and a silver Lexus.

**Alya: **And evil takes a human form in **_Lila Rossi_**. She knows everything about everyone.

**Nino: **That's why her hair's so big, it's full of secrets.

_Shows** Marinette **talking to The Plastics._

**Chloé: **We want you to have lunch with us, everyday for the rest of the week.

**Marinette: ****_Lila _**seems...sweet.

_Shows **Lila **in her car, beeping her horn at **Marinette**._

**Lila: **Get in loser!

_**Lila, Chloé, Sabrina **and **Marinette **go to **Lila's **house._

**Marinette: **Your house is really nice.

**Lila: **I know, right?

_Shows **Marinette **with The Plastics._

**Marinette (V.O): **Being with The Plastics was like leaving the actual world and entering Girl World.

**Chloé: **So. Are there any guys you think are cute yet?

**Marinette: **Just one. In my calculus class. **_Adrien Agreste_**.

_**Chloé** and **Sabrina **gasp._

**Sabrina: **No!

**Chloé: **You can't like **_Adrien Agreste_**. That's _**Lila****'s **_ex boyfriend. Ex boyfriends are off limits. That's like, the rules of feminism.

_At **Marinette's **house, her phone rings and she answers it._

**_Lila: _**So you like **_Adrien Agreste_**?

**Marinette: **Yes.

**Lila: **I can talk to him if you want.

**Marinette: **Sure!

_Scene changes to **Lila **kissing **Adrien **and **Marinette **watching in horror._

**Lila: **You're so hot...

_**Marinette **gasps.__ Scene changes to **Alya's **house._

**Marinette: **(sobs) Why would she do that?

**Alya: **She's a life ruiner.

**Marinette**** (V.O)****: **I knew how this would be settled in the Animal World.

_Scene changes to **Marinette **punching **Lila **in her nose. Her nose starts bleeding._

**Lila: **Ow!

**Marinette**** (V.O): **But this was Girl World so all the fighting had to be sneaky.

**Lila: **I want to lose 3 pounds.

**Marinette: **There are these nutrition bars that can help you lose weight.

**Lila: **Gimme!

_The girls go to a dress shop, where **Lila **is trying to zip up a dress._

**Lila: **It won't close!

**Chloé: **It's a 5.

**Myléne: **You could try Seers.

_Scene changes to **Lila **and **Kim **walking together, **Lila **eating a 'nutrition bar'._

**Kim: **Why are you eating Kalteen bars?

**Lila: **I want to lose 3 pounds.

**Kim: **Coach makes us eat those whenever he wants us fatter. They make you gain weight like crazy (**_Lila _**stops eating the Kalteen Bar.).

_Shows a variety of scenes, including **Marinette **almost kissing **Adrien**._

**Lila: **Who does she think she is? I, like invented her.

_The variety of scenes end with **Lila **screaming in anger. It then changes to **Sabrina **and **Chloé **talking._

**Sabrina: **You know who's looking fine tonight?

**Chloé: **Who?

**Sabrina: ****_Max Kanté_**.

**Chloé: **He's your cousin.

**Sabrina: **So what? He's a good kisser.

**_Miraculous Mean Girls_**

**_In cinemas soon..._**


End file.
